Slizzer
Slizzer is the once good-moral daughter of the Hypnobrai general Skales in fan fiction stores created by Chakor Channing on LEGO Minifigures Showcase in early 2012. Slizzer's character does not exist in the official LEGO Ninjago universe, but Skales does ironically end up with a wife, Selma, and a son named Skales Jr. in the 2014 season of the Ninjago television series, who are both seemingly inspired by Slizzer's character. Slizzer would always try to encourage the other Hypnobrai into using their powers for good, but they always ignored her and thus Skales, her father, began to see her as a threat to his tribes' plans. In the first fan fiction story in which she appears, Slizzer is of warrior rank and was thus identical to Slithraa and the other Hypnobrai warriors. Slizzer later becomes the general of the entire tribe in the same story after Skales is killed by Frank the alien. Slizzer then swears revenge of Frank for the remaining stories. History Frank's Adventure Slizzer first appeared in a story on LEGO Minifigures Showcase called Frank's Adventure. In the story she first seen when two Classic Aliens spot her running from The Hypnobrai Tomb. However she outruns the Aliens and leaves them for her father Skales. Several hours afterwards she bumps into Frank the alien while Frank is riding on his stolen skate board. After Slithraa reports to Skales that she has run off she talks Frank into providing a place for her to hide from her father in the alien's mothership because Skales scolded her for trying to talk the other Hypnobrai into using their powers for good and stopping their fighting. However Skales finds her and arrives at the alien mothership with the other Hypnobrai to take her back. After Frank battles Skales, Frank smashes the Golden Hypnobrai Staff while Skales is trying to win her back, but he vanishes after his staff is destroyed. Slizzer becomes enraged at Frank for killing her father and pours her venom into the capsule of the staff and becomes the new general of the Hypnobrai. Before she leaves the mothership she vows to avenge her father's death. Slizzer's Revenge In the squeal to the story Frank's Adventure, Slizzer's Revenge she joins forces with the Fangpyre tribe of Serpentine upon releasing them in order to get her revenge on Frank the alien. She sends the Fangpyre scout Snappa to bite Frank and turn him into a snake. However when the Fangpyre general Fangtom arrives, he cures Frank and gives him three days to pay his debt to the Fangpyre tribe. When Fangtom returns to the Hypnobrai tomb she becomes enraged at Fangtom for giving Frank three days and has Fangtom turn him back into a snake. She arives at the alien mothership with the other Hypnobrai and the Fangpyre and suprises Frank, but Frank figures out that he can cure his snake infection by using the anti-venom in the Fangpyre Staff and steals her staff and she orders Fangtom to battle Frank. Fangtom wins and gets back Slizzer's staff, but Frank cuts off Fangtom's upper torso and steals the Fangpyre Staff and cures himself. Slizzer becomes enraged even more and leaves the mothership and approaches the Venomari Shrine with another revenge plan. Like Father, Like Snake In the thrid story Like Father, Like Snake, Slizzer tricks Frank and the other aliens into responding to a fake distress call sent out by a crashed alien ship and sets up a trap in that area. When Frank and his alien friend Ming arrive, they realize that they where sent into a trap when all four of the Serpentine tribes reveal themselves including the only remaining member of the Anacondrai tribe, Pythor P. Chumsworth who talked the other Serpentine into helping her get her revenge on Frank. After Frank talks Pythor into taking Ming as a price for his dept to the Serpentine, Slizzer is seen playing her fathers pipe organ as Ming helps the Serpentine escape from the Hypnobrai tomb against his will. Once Ming meets his father Starlight who was forced to work for the Hypnobrai years ago and now looks like Mezmo instead of an alien, Ming drops the rope he was using to help the Snakes escape and causes an accident that Pythor sees and orders Ming to be lashed with a Hypno Viper. But Starlight offers to take all of the punishment and instead, she lets Starlight lash his son Ming instead. Afterwords she reveals the map to the Lost City of Ouroborus so they can awaken the Great Devourer, but Acidicus says she is crazy and calls her a "madwoman" as well as the other Serpentine generals. She becomes furious and slaps all the other Snake generals with her tail and takes their staff's becoming supreme ruler of the Serpentine. She later takes the Serpentine to the Lost City of Ouroborus and orders Pythor to imprison Ming and Starlight in the lost city's prison. While Ming and Starlight are in prison the snake generals give her the Four Silver Fang Blades and Pythor awakens the Great Devourer. As the Great Devourer rises, Frank and the alien general Canius arrive in their flying saucer to rescue Ming and Starlight. But as they do so, the Great Devourer heads towards Pythor and she reveals to Pythor that she tricked him. As the Great Devourer heads towards Pythor, Starlight holds Pythor in place so that he can not run away as she escapes. Frank, Canius, and Ming escape, but Starlight and Pythor are eaten by the Great Devourer. The Great Devourer later on arrives at the alien mothership. All of the aliens escape, except for Frank who sacrifices himself to the Devourer and the beast eats Frank and sinks the mothership all the way into the ice. Slizzer watches as the Devourer destroys the mothership and afterwords orders Acidicus to return her the Fang Blades, but it is revealed that Frank destroyed them before he was eaten. Slizzer becomes enraged once again and Frank is presumed dead by the other aliens. Gallery Slizzer V1.png|Slizzer as a warrior. Slizzer general original-2.jpg|A prototype image of Slizzer as the general of the Hypnobrai. Category:Skales' family Category:Hypnobrai Category:Fan fiction